


Converted

by eunhasoo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Drug Use, Ecto-Genitalia, Incest, M/M, NSFW, Rape, Sex, Sexual Content, noncon, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunhasoo/pseuds/eunhasoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underswap Papyrus kidnaps Undertale Sans and does a whole bunch of terrible shit to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Converted comics](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/206066) by Searoot117766. 



> This is my first time writing a story. I hope you enjoy~

Sans opened his eyes slowly, his body aching all over. He tried getting up only to realize his hands were bound together. Groaning, he pushed his body up, every bone on his body hurting. He looked around the dark room, everything looked familiar but something was off. Sans tried to get up but fell down in the process, his legs trembling from trying to stand up.

 _“what the hell is wrong with my body… where am i and what the hell are these clothes?”_ Sans thought while trying to escape his bonds. He kept struggling until someone opened the door. Sans instantly froze as the door slowly creaked open.

“are you finally awake?” a familiar voice called out. Sans looked up to the tall figure that came into the room.

“you crazy bastard, let me go right now.” Sans yelled trying to summon his magic but failing. The taller figure slowly walked towards the smaller skeleton, bending down to meet Sans face.

“you can’t say such bad words like that bro,” the captor said while he smiled, bringing his hand back and punching him. Sans grunted as he got hit, his body flying back. He stared at his captor, a look of disbelief briefly showing on his face before a look of disgust as he said, “you’re from another timeline aren’t you.”

“of course i am,” Papyrus said.

“Just set me free and i won’t hurt you,” Sans said, his cheek throbbing. Papyrus laughed, sneering at Sans as if he was joking.

“you can barely stand up right now, how could you hurt me,” Papyrus said as he grabbed Sans face, getting too close for Sans comfort. Resisting only made Papyrus’ grip tighter. Papyrus kept panting grossly, his eyes filled with lust. Sans shuddered in disgust, trying harder to get away.

“why are you even keeping me here,” the small skeleton asked, trying to get away. Papyrus smiled sweetly as if it was the most simple question in the world.

“you’re my older brother aren’t you,” he answered back, panting roughly on his face.

_"what kind of perverted psycho is he?!"_

Sans bit Papyrus’ finger, scooting to the back of the room, breathing hard from all the movement. Papyrus stayed still for a second, licking his wound, his left eye glowing with magic. He sighed before getting up. He walked towards Sans, towering over the injured skeleton.

“how could you do that to your little brother?” Papyrus said before hitting Sans again on his cheek. Sans hit the wall before being being choked by Papyrus, making him struggle and try to escape against the strong grip.

“i’m not your brother you sicko,” Sans managed to say while frantically struggling to get away. He kept kicking his legs in the air, trying to get back on the ground. Papyrus smiled widely, a twisted demented look appearing on his face. He slammed him against the wall again, making him stay still. Leaning towards his ear, he whispered.

“oh, but you will be.”

Papyrus dropped Sans, making him crumple to the floor gasping for air. He panted heavily, looking up to the taller smiling skeleton.

“i’m not your brother you psycho,” Sans said, his body hurting from being slammed into the wall.

Papyrus smirked as he got up, heading towards the door. As he reached the door, he looked back at Sans and closed the door.

  

* * *

 

 

The door creaked open again, lights flooding in the room. Sans squinted as Papyrus walked in, smoking a cigarette as usual.  
“how many times do i need to tell you that i’m not your fucking brother?” Sans said as he panted heavily, his injuries aching.

“well, you’re right,” He exhaled, “you’re definitely not my brother… yet.”

Papyrus smiled dementedly, bringing out a whip while slowly closing up on Sans.

“well, it doesn’t matter anymore,you can just be my older brother from now on. how about it. you’re not going to tell your little bro no, sans?” The taller skeleton said, towering over the smaller skeleton.

“heh… you’ve gone completely fucking insane,” Sans said, glaring up at Papyrus.

“wrong! my brother doesn’t talk like that.” He punched Sans, making his injuries hurt even more. Sans hung his head, writhing in pain.

“all you have to do is to listen to what i say and act cute. if you know what’s good for you, you’ll forget who you are,” Papyrus said.

“heh…”

_“pap, it hurts so much.”_

_“i’m so tired.”_

“now what? are you going to use that and whip me? really? even though i’m supposed to be your brother? are you always like that? oh pap. i’m so disappointed in you. is this what you always do this with your bro? you dirty pervert,” Sans said as he sneered, his voice laced with sarcasm. He kept mocking him.

“heh… sorry but i’m not going to play with your sick games. go find someone who wants to do this with you. someone who looks like your bro…”

_**Bam!** _

“wrong again,” Papyrus pushed Sans down, using his body weight to make him stay down. He placed on hand on his neck.

“you should’ve said, ‘sorry papy, i was wrong.’”

Sans coughed, the grip on his neck slowly becoming tighter and tighter.

“this is your last chance. if you don’t want to die, say it,” Papyrus said while he slowly leaned more and more of his weight on Sans body.

“now, repeat after me.”

_“papy, please forgive me."_

“and if i said that..,” Sans said while coughing, “papy… forgive me… what’s next? are you gonna let me go home?” Sans said, the force around his neck making his voice raspy.

“..home?” Papyrus said thoughtfully. There was a bit of silence before he started laughing.

“ha. ha. HAHAHAHA.”

“no”

“if you did something wrong, you should be punished. don’t you agree?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I couldn't upload sooner, I was really busy this past week with studying for my exam and volunteer work. I hope you guys enjoy! ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ

Papyrus opened the door to his house, it was almost too silent but he knew that his brother would soon come shuffling down the stairs to say hello.

 

“HELLO BROTHER, I’M HOME,” Papyrus called as he wiped some snow from his battle body. Expecting a reply, he called again.

 

“BROTHER..?” Papyrus called as he looked up the stairs. When a reply didn’t come again, Papyrus started to get worried. He slowly walked up the stairs, the silence almost deafening. Something felt…  _ different  _ today but he couldn’t tell what.

 

_ “MAYBE HE'S JUST ASLEEP, JUST LIKE THE LAZYBONES HE IS,”  _ Papyrus thought while he knocked on Sans door. He stood still for a minute, waiting for a response. Papyrus decided to go inside. A feeling of dread came over him as he slowly opened the door. He peeked inside, poking his head in the room.

 

“SANS..? ARE YOU SLEEPING?” Papyrus asked while he peered inside the messy room, silently screaming inside for the mess Sans had made. Everything looked the same from when Sans had left the room this morning.

 

Papyrus wondered where he could have gone, he started to worry even more, panic taking over his mind. It has probably been a first where he had been this worried for anything. 

 

_ “SANS NEVER COMES HOME LATE... HE'S ALWAYS HERE FOR DINNER...” _

 

He ran out his room and sprinted out the house. He ran towards Sans’ sentry station, thinking that maybe he fell asleep there but was met with nothing but disappointment. Despair came over Papyrus, his soul beating wildly in his chest. 

 

_ “PERHAPS HE WENT TO GRILLBY’S,”  _ he hopefully thought.

 

He ran towards Grillby’s, ignoring the heavy snow that had began to fall. He reached Grillby’s, banging the door open. Several of the customers inside looked to see who was making such an entrance. Ignoring the smell of grease that he despises and all the confused looks, he panted heavily and asked.

 

“DID SANS COME BY TODAY?” His voice sounded desperate.

 

Grillby shook his head side to side, his flames burning a bit brighter as he did.

 

Papyrus had never felt like this before, as if the whole world fell apart, right at this moment. He thanked Grillby and staggered out. 

 

* * *

  
  


It felt like Sans was locked in here for weeks, with nothing to eat or drink. He was constantly thinking of a way out of here but, with his magic all gone and his body always in pain, it was impossible to do anything.

 

Sans slowly got up, his bones throbbing. He trembled in pain but he learned to deal with it. Trying to loosen his bonds, he looked around the all too familiar room. He had tried every way to get out of here, but always failed.

 

He heard the sound of a door creaking open, whipping his head towards where the sound emanated from. 

 

 _“sans sans sans…_ how many times have i told you there is _no_ way out of here.”

 

Papyrus opened the door, a cigarette in his mouth. He sighed while closing the door. Sans shivered in fear and disgust, the thought of Papyrus’ hands touching him making him convulse. 

 

“do i need to punish you again bro?” Papyrus asked as he smiled at Sans. He slowly walked towards the small skeleton, making him back up against a table. He then brought out a knife, looking at it playfully as if it was a toy.

 

“looks like i need to, don’t i.”

 

He put out his cigarette before pushing the smaller skeleton onto the table. Papyrus brought his hands above his head, keeping a firm grip to make sure Sans stayed there. Sans jerked around, trying to get free but Papyrus only held on tighter in response.

 

Papyrus brought the knife to Sans leg, slowly carving into his leg. Sans stayed still, his face contorting in pain. Papyrus kept going deeper and deeper until he hit bone marrow. He yelped out in pain, his spine arching as the pain on his femur became worse and worse.

 

“should i stop,  _ brother? _ ” Papyrus asked, his hand stopping momentarily. Sans sneered at him, grimacing in pain as he said. 

 

“ _fuck you._ ” 

 

“...”

 

“wrong answer.”

 

Papyrus brought the knife to his leg again, this time, roughly digging into his bone. The small skeleton thrashed out in pain, kicking his legs wildly. He watched Sans squirm in pain, stopping for a bit to rest. Sans panted heavily, black spots dancing in his eyes. 

 

Leaning towards Sans body, he whispered, “are you finally going to listen to me now?” 

 

Sans stayed still for a moment and took a deep breath. He headbutted Papyrus, making him stumble back and lose balance. Papyrus groaned and grabbed his skull in pain, not expecting for Sans to headbutt him. Sans got up, stumbling around, his head ringing from what he just did. Looking towards the door, he ran to it. 

 

He wrapped his fingers around the doorknob, freedom within his grasp. Before he could open the door, Papyrus yanked him back, making Sans yelp in surprise. 

 

“ _ how could you do that to me bro? _ ” 

 

Sans looked at Papyrus; still clutching his skull in pain, a psychotic smile on his face. His grip slowly got tighter and tighter, making Sans wince in pain. Sans tried to get away, pulling and shaking his arm but it only made his body hurt more. Papyrus pulled him back again, this time wrapping his arms around Sans’ neck.

 

“try something like that  _ one _ more time, and you won’t be able to walk again.”

 

Sans struggled in Papyrus’ arms, scratching and pulling at his arms to try to get free. As Sans resisted, Papyrus’ grasp just got tighter and tighter.

 

“ _ do you understand? _ ” Papyrus whispered as he leaned towards Sans skull. Sans stood still, not giving Papyrus a response. Papyrus pushed Sans back into the room, Sans tripping onto the floor. Sans wheezed, his body aching from moving too much.

 

Papyrus looked back over his shoulder, leering at Sans. His right eye glowing orange with magic.

  
“ _ looks like you really want to get punished, huh?” _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short chapter but I was hella thirsty so this is what came out. It's mostly just a filler chapter. Also, this chapter is dedicated to my friend who found my fanfics (나썰쓴거좋냐?) Enjoy~~ ＼(＾▽＾)／

The sound of moans and grunts echoed around the room, the curtains drawn back, not allowing any light to come in. The musty, overpowering smell of cigarette smoke filled the room, something that Sans had gotten used to in his time held captive here. Papyrus thrusted in and out of Sans, panting heavily, a cigarette lit in his mouth. Sans was on his stomach, being pushed down by Papyrus. The sound of a table creaking vibrated throughout the room as Papyrus thrust against Sans.

 

“hah… hah..,” Papyrus kept panting, a look of bliss on his face. Papyrus went down to Sans skull, licking him. Sans trembled in disgust, drool trickling down his chin. The tall skeleton kept breathing harder and harder. 

 

“bro, don’t hold it in,” Papyrus said as he went quicker, “just, burn me up, like you did to me before.”

 

Suddenly, Papyrus started to go rougher, clumsily ramming into Sans. Sans jolted in surprise, his body shaking in pain from moving too much. Sans’ shirt rode up his body, exposing his spine.

 

“hh-hah! pap-papy!” Sans shouted, his body quivering. The table squeaked under all the pressure. Papyrus kept going faster and faster, groaning in pleasure.

 

“hah… hah… this is it…,” Papyrus moaned out, “this is it! sans… hah..,” he kept panting, closing his eyes in bliss. Sans trembled under him, his body not being able to take the abuse. He gritted his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut to try and ignore the pain.

 

“i… i’ve… waited so long for this! i can’t believe we didn’t do this, before you died, i-” Papyrus exclaimed, a psychotic look of bliss on his face.

 

_ i knew then. his brother was dead. and… all this dirty fucking pervert wanted to do was fuck him. _

 

“so,  _ ngh _ , do you like this..?! are you happy…?! Sans mocked, his body shaking in pain, “i’m sure you must be glad to fuck me instead of your brother, taking your lust out on m-” Papyrus cut him off by grabbing his neck, putting a firm grip on him to make him stay still.

 

“yea i am. i’m really glad.”

 

“ _ and soon, you will be too. _ ”

 

He took out a syringe, a strange substance filled in the the barrel. Smiling, he carefully placed the needle in between Sans’ vertebrae. Emptying the drug into Sans’ body, he discarded the needle on the table. Leaning down, he whispered to Sans.

 

“from now on, the time you’ll spend with me is going to be so much more worthwhile. and in time you’ll… you’ll..,” as Papyrus kept talking, the drug quickly took effect on Sans. His vision became blurry, sleep slowly taking over. The last thing he heard before passing out was Papyrus talking.

 

* * *

 

 

_ The night after that, I dreamt about the same thing, snow falling silently onto a field of endless white. _

 

_ As I stare mindlessly into the distance, someone appears in front of me. _

 

_ and _

 

_ slowly _

 

_ disappears into the white. _

 

* * *

 

When Sans woke up, his body ached all over as if he was beaten up by someone. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the pain. His breath came out ragged, body trembling from even the slightest movement. He tried to push himself up but failed, his body shaking even more severely.

 

“are you awake now?” 

 

Sans hadn't noticed that Papyrus was in the room. He looked up to Papyrus, the towering figure holding a lit cigarette in his hand. Papyrus walked towards Sans before stopping and stepping on him. Sans winced in pain, his body jerked in surprise. 

 

“you woke up late. it’s time to for your medicine,” Papyrus said, “you like it, don’t you bro?” 

 

He kept shifting his weight onto his left leg, making Sans squirm uncomfortably under him. Sans tried to push his body up, but failed once again. A small pool of his sweat and drool quickly gathered around Sans head; it felt like his body was on fire but also freezing cold.

 

“...med.. medicine?” his voice shook, “give it to me… hurry… i need it now,” Sans was now shaking uncontrollably, his body giving him signals that whatever Papyrus had, he needed it now. He curled into a ball, trying to stop his body from shaking.

 

“ _ ah _ .. my body..,” Sans gritted his teeth, his face contorting in pain. Papyrus smirked and stepped off Sans. He walked to Sans’ face, stopping before putting his foot into his mouth. Papyrus smirked, watching Sans try to scoot away from him but, Sans only ended up hurting more.

“ _ brother, what did i tell you to say if you want something~? _ ” Papyrus said in a sing song voice, mocking Sans. He looked down at him, sneering because he already knew what Sans would say. Sans stayed still, drool dribbling down his chin. He hesitated before finally giving in, the pain too much for him to handle. Sans licked Papyrus’ foot and said.

  
“ _ pl..please. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off the comics that searoot117766 had made on tumblr. Here's a link to their comic  
> http://blog.naver.com/letgogo1234/220704170550


End file.
